<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patched Holes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868421">Patched Holes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Identical Grins [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coats, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno notices Wilbur's shivers in Pogtopia. He can do something about it with a relic from the past.</p><p>AKA I accidentally used and gave Wilbur's trench coat a backstory. Whoops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Identical Grins [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patched Holes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno watches Wilbur shiver again. Pogtopia’s always carries a chill, being underground and made of stone. Techno’s mostly protected from it with his cloak but Wilbur’s not. His uniform was made for warm weather and the beating sun, not colder caves. Wilbur’s always hated the cold for as long as he could remember. They were left on the streets as the weather got colder. Techno knows that Wilbur remembers more from those four years. Wilbur’s always been better at remembering things than him.</p><p> </p><p>He brought an old coat he stole years ago when coming to Pogtopia. Techno leaves without a word and heads to his room. He opens the not yet unpacked bag he brought on his journey. Inside is an old worn trench coat. The seams have been re-stitched a thousand times. There’s several patched holes and tears from years of abuse. Techno rests it on his arm and walks back out. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stands with his back turned, watching Tommy scamper around. Techno silently passes Wilbur the coat. He gives Techno a smile.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks,” Wilbur says and shrugs it on.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Techno answers. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy yells something out. The two laugh and Techno glances at Wilbur. There’s obviously still bags that can’t be fixed overnight, but he can see a small grin on Wilbur’s face. He’s curled into the still slightly oversized coat. Someday they’ll successfully take back L’manburg and heal. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s cold. Snow falls from the sky coating the city. Most people don’t notice two cold orphans wandering the streets. Wilbur had fallen asleep shivering in their alleyway earlier. He stalks the empty streets, there has to be a clothing shop somewhere around here.  </em>
  <em>Eventually he finds it. With some minor finessing it unlocks and he slips in. Normally Wilbur would do the locks seeing as he’s better, but he’s asleep. Techno had been seconds away from smashing the glass but held out. They couldn’t risk someone finding them. </em>
  <em>He silently leaves with a shitty oversized trench coat. The owner would notice if he took something too nice. It has a decent weight and lining. Techno won’t let Wilbur freeze. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They’ll take turns with the coat for years and treat it as a blanket. It’s warm and large enough, clearly meant for adults and not children. It’ll tear and the seams will split, but a stolen sewing kit can work wonders. Techno will be the one wearing it when a stranger with a green and white striped bucket hat takes them in. It’ll sit at the bottom of a travel bag unused for years, going everywhere Techno goes. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Good Part by AJR came on as I wrote the final section and holy crap that fit so well I totally forgot about that song. I put it on repeat. I almost didn't write that final section and was halfway through publishing it. It's still not fully developed, but I have ideas. I should work on my homework. I'll do that in a few minutes. I can already feel my chronic illness beginning to flare, which is great. The body is having a tantrum.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>